Serleena meets Zoe
by The Geek From Heaven
Summary: Serleena meets Zoe, a single mother who has been beat up by her boyfriend. Serleena takes the time to take care of the single mother before her labour hits. VORE AGAIN, THIS TIME LESS TOWARDS T rating.


**Serleena meets Zoe**

The tiny little spaceship travelled through the universe as it passed each living planet the ship sent a beam that blow up every planet. The tiny golden ship was heading for Earth as it crashed into the mud dirty at central park in New York. Legs came from the ship and fixed it to stand up. A small light came down and transported a small plant like worm. A dog passed by and started sniffing the worm only to be scared of by the worm's roar display. The worm then crawled to a tossed away magazine that just happen to show an ad of a hot model. So the worm opened its mouth and small tentacles came out. The tentacles came to take the shape of the model. So the worm is now the model just wearing a black bra and black panties.

"Hey there pretty lady," said a mugger holding a knife who appeared out of nowhere.

"You taste good," said the mugger as he licked her left cheek and dragged her behind the bushes.

"Hey what the? " The mugger was choked and raised up high but only the legs were visible above the bushes and than mysteriously disappeared.

"Yeah you too!" said Serleena who came out licking her fingers with her enormous belly that gurgled. As she stopped to where the magazine was at she smiled and stroked her belly enjoying her meal as she could feel him being digested.

"Struggle all you want I just hope all humans taste like you!" Serleena said seductively to her prey. All that could be seen was a few punches and kicks that formed bumps on her belly. She than heard a guy calling out the mugger probably his partner in crime. Serleena frustrated walked back to the bushes to vomit the remains out deciding to lure him instead.  
She stood back at where the magazine stood and pretended not to see the other guy.

"Hey there pretty lady" the second mugger saying the exact same thing only being two feet away from her. She turned around to face him and she thought she was lucky since the second mugger was a bit larger than the first one.

"What do you want?" asked Serleena in a cold attitude.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" asked the second mugger with a devilish smile.

"Just looking for something to eat," Serleena not caring how that sounds.

"Maybe I can help," said the second mugger.

"Oh yummy, someone I need to eat," Serleena said as she raised her hand and pointed her fingers at him. Her fingers turned into tentacles and wrapped the mugger completely leaving only his face exposed.  
"What the," was the only reply the mugger could give out before Serleena could widen her mouth and engulf the entire mugger sending him down to his former partners resting place.

"BBBBBUUuuuuuuRRRRRPP," Serleena burped though she stilled had the same cold expression the whole time. She didn't seem to care she only enjoyed the digestion noises her stomach made as the second guy struggled as the first one did. She than sat on the soft dirt and let her stomach hang. She can see the entire outline but the struggling soon died. Disappointed Serleena decided to take a little nap before heading out as she laid down listening to the digestion of her belly.  
An hour later Serleena than woke up as she saw her belly didn't shrink since she controlled her digestion system she wanted it to digest slowly. She picked herself and gathered the clothes of the first mugger and got dressed but leaving her belly exposed.

"BBBuuurrrrrPPP this silly little planet does have some tasty meals but they sure do make you gassy" Serleena said to herself. She than walked but realize Earth woman don't have a giant stomach. She walked behind the bushes to release the remains of her latest meal. She however didn't vomited she hovered unbuttoning her pants and let the remains out. She walked away into the night to hunt for her next meal.

Another night in the big city people rushing to go home or out to enjoy the weekend. People everywhere are unaware of the secret organization of M.I.B and their service. Though it has only been a week after Serleena had arrived on Earth and it's because of her the crime rate has already gone down. Men and woman alike fall prey to her belly and controlled metabolism.  
Serleena was walking down a dark ally at night when she noticed something up ahead. She noticed a very large belly attached to a small young girl being attack and yelled at by a large thug.

"Please don't hurt me I'm sorry," said the crying girl

"I don't care what you say I'm give you your c-section," yelled the guy who had one hand on her throat and his other hand pulling out his knife.

"Let her go!" ordered Serleena while wearing her black outfit

"Hey mind your own business unless you want to have some fun instead," the thug looked at Serleena angrily.

"I said let her go!" Serleena grabbed the thug by the neck and lifted him up in the air. While the small girl was released she watched in horror as she witness Serleena do what she does best.

She than turned the thug around and widen her mouth. She widen with easy as the thug in mere seconds fall into her stomach quickly expanding it to the same size as the small girl. The girl panicked as she witness the same thug disappeared into Serleena. In fear she tried to run away but Serleena than turned two of her fingers into tentacles and captured the girl wrapping her around. Serleena brought the girl closer to her and than spread the girl eagle like style on the ground.

"Please don't hurt me," the girl continued to cry.

"How did you get this?" Asked Serleena laying down on the ground being on her side as she rubbed the girl's large stomach.

"I'm pregnant, when I turned 18 my boyfriend at the time gave me birthday sex and I became pregnant, my parents kicked me out the house and three months ago my boyfriend left me, after I told him I'm have triplets," said the girl who stop crying and was only sad now.  
"Now I'm homeless and I don't know how what to do I have three unborn babies and their due any minute now," the girl started crying again.

"So women can have big stomachs, what's your name?" Serleena asked as she as a devilish smile rose.  
"My name is Zoe, what are you?" asked Zoe the very pregnant small girl.

"I'm your new home," Serleena responded as she was so excited to walk around with a big stomach without being notice, all she had to do was claim she was pregnant. Serleena than lifted the 5'2 foot tall girl up while Serleena was on the floor. Both their bellies were touching as the girl was right above Serleena, just as the thug and her previous meals, she to was eaten by Serleena in mere seconds. However unlike her past meals Serleena can take any form or shape, which means she can create any number of stomachs in her for storage or digestion and so she placed Zoe in a storage stomach so she wouldn't be digested.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP Zoe, relax in the stomach you are in you can not be digested. I don't want to kill you or your babies, in here you have a home, food, and its warm, please stay with me where else would you go plus I'll let you out later, right now enjoy that the thug who attacked you, as he is being digesting in my main stomach," said Serleena who for once now has a caring heart and truly feels bad for the girl and wants her to be safe.  
As for Zoe at first she struggled until Serleena let out that huge burp than she listened to what Serleena said. For the first time in a long time Zoe had a home, food, and it was warm inside. Zoe had noticed that it wasn't slimy or filled with stomach juices the stomach she was in had nothing really, Zoe thought it was more like being inside a giant rubber ball. Soon she noticed a tentacle was coming at Zoe's belly button. She now understood what Serleena meant by food. The tentacle attached itself to Zoe's belly button and she felt she was being fed food through it. Although Serleena know she was feeding Zoe parts of the thug that was being digested. The thug would soon be gone as Serleena and Zoe were digesting him.  
Serleena than rose up from the ground and walked to her apartment. She than used the toilet and flushed the remains of the thug. She went into the kitchen and started eating the pizza she brought earlier from today but not for her it was all going for Zoe. Zoe, she was happy, she had finally what she was looking for and she felt the love she was being denied by. Later on Serleena climbed into her bed naked while Zoe was still in her. She got under the covers and rubbed her stomach knowing she is keeping Zoe save and thought of doing something to her that she never will to any other human.

Serleena woke up from her sleep. She had slept for a few days and she felt her body had changed as well as her own heart. She really did start to care for Zoe and she wanted to keep her safe. The whole time Serleena had kept Zoe inside her stomach, strangely the two of them shared a dream together since the tentacle is still attached to Zoe belly button.

Serleena yawned and sat up from her soft, warm bed. She smiled and rubbed her belly. Looking down she felt Zoe and her babies living inside her.

"Zoe how did you sleep? Asked a new Serleena.

"Best sleep in ages," Zoe giggled, as she felt so happy sleeping as much as Serleena had.

Serleena stood up and placed both hands on her stomach. Gurgling noises started to come up from her stomach. Her cheeks swelled up so great, she vomited Zoe as gently as she can on the bed.

"Oh my," Zoe said as she noticed Serleena was still naked.

"Don't worry about that, I thought we could get to know each other," As Serleena's skin turned to make its original outfit before the very first mugger attacked her.

"Oh well mostly I never did find out what you are," said Zoe. As she sat up on the bed looking as Serleena changed.

"I'm a alien, my name is Serleena, and I'm a queen to the people of Kylothian which to you are these worm like creatures," Serleena referring to the night she ate Zoe.  
"Mostly I don't care for humans other than a meal but at first I felt so bad for you than I felt something different," Serleena referring to the dream she had.

"We'll I did feel scared when you ate me but than I changed my mind you didn't kill me and you did give me what I wanted," Zoe looked at Serleena.

"Lay down, Serleena motion Zoe to lay down on the bed and Zoe did without question.

Serleena than laid down next to her. She used her hand and rubbed Zoe's big belly. Zoe didn't mind at all, even when Serleena lifted Zoe's shirt up so she was rubbing the bare skin of Zoe. Serleena and Zoe didn't say anything as Serleena rubbed and had wonders of Zoe's big pregnant belly. Serleena than felt something as she looked at Zoe wondering what had happened.

"It's okay they're kicking inside," Zoe smiled seeing Serleena curious face. Serleena than had her fingers changed to their tentacle form. This did not bother Zoe as she was to busy looking at Serleena's…. Serleena looked at Zoe as Zoe's face turned red being noticed.

"I know they're big and so are yours," Serleena smiled as she removed Zoe's shirt. Serleena was still curious because of Zoe being human with triplets she had stretch marks and sometimes a bump appeared on the stomach.

"What's wrong?" Serleena saw Zoe's sad face on here.

"Nothing?" Zoe didn't want to tell Serleena what she really felt.

"Please you can tell me anything, I promise I wont let anyone hurt you," Serleena changed her hands back to human form holding Zoe's hands.

"It's just I'm not ready to be a mother yet and these three are going to come out at any day now," Zoe didn't want to be a bother to Serleena as she looked sad, still laying down on the bed. The sunlight finally entered the apartment and Zoe looked up as she saw Serleena smiling strangely.

"Wait here," Serleena said as she got up from the bed to fetch something from a drawer. She pulled out a black outfit almost as identical as Serleena's clothes the night they met and a green small bottle.

"What's that," said Zoe as Serleena handed her the stuff.

"This is all yours now put it on and drink the bottle, the bottle has a way to stop a woman from going into labour, it's a way so you can be pregnant unless you take the antidote," Serleena explained to Zoe.

"Really? Oh thank you so much Serleena!" Zoe sat up and hugged Serleena. Zoe grabbed her stuff and left to a spare room and changed into her new outfit. It was exactly as Serleena's outfit from the high heels to the black biker jacket; only the vest couldn't zip up due to Zoe's pregnant belly. She walked backed to Serleena who was sitting on the bed legs across.

"You look absolutely yummy I could eat you up," Serleena licked her lips smiling. Serleena than held Zoe's belly giving her the bottle. Which Zoe drank it very quickly.

"Burp! Oh excuse me!" the liquid in the bottle made Zoe burp.

"BBBuuuuuurrpp," Serleena burped to comfort Zoe.

"Serleena why do you care about me, give me everything you did?" Asked Zoe.

"Zoe you're the first and I hope the only human I really like and I do like your pregnant belly," Serleena responded to Zoe's question. Zoe responded by simply hugging her.  
"Well I do look pretty good and yummy with this stomach and these clothes," Zoe smiled and both the women smiled and laughed.

"Serleena look, look," Zoe placed Serleena's hands on her stomach as she felt Zoe's babies were kicking. Serleena bent down and kissed Zoe's belly which Zoe placed a hand on Serleena's head. She than licked Zoe's stomach which made Zoe purred like a cat.

"Zoe you look cold, do you want to go back to my stomach?" Serleena asked.

"Yes you may eat me," Zoe happily told Serleena as she saw Serleena giant mouth gently ate her.

"BBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP," Serleena again let out a loud burp as Zoe is back inside her.

"My, you're really loud," Zoe said from inside as she felt the tentacle attach itself to her again.

"I can't help myself that you're so delicious Zoe," Serleena rubbed her new stomach.

"Serleena," Said Zoe

"Would you stay with me forever?" asked Zoe.

"Yes. Oh yes of course," Serleena unable to contain the happiness inside of her.

Though little did Serleena realize she heard more gurgling noise in her. Not knowing what is happening Serleena felt her body grow taller, she grows and became 7'2 feet tall. Her new height in order to accommodate her new gained weight.

"Serleena what happened?" Asked Serleena's new lover.

"Nothing everything is fine just grown a new height, how about some breakfast?" Serleena offered to Zoe.

"Yes I have the perfect person in mind," Zoe said with an evil smile on her face.

"Alright," Serleena left her apartment out for a new hunt wanting to get what Zoe wants in her gut.

Zoe was giggling inside Serleena stomach. She was inside the only stomach Serleena never used before but inside it was nothing inside but green walls that are the colour of the tentacles. Zoe was inside in the fatal position except her legs aren't in front of her stomach to protect her babies. She enjoys being in Serleena stomach because its not cramped and since Serleena never used the storage stomach it doesn't smell badly or is even hot. During the day it's nice and cool and at night it's nice and warm inside. Serleena still has Zoe attached by a tentacle through Zoe's bellybutton and not only does it feed Zoe but it brings both their minds together. Zoe inside feels Serleena walking but she is remembering their shared dream. Zoe remembers being laid down on a bed and Serleena passionately kissed her and with the babies kicking she was being pleasured outside and inside.  
"Serleena I have the perfect person to eat… my ex boyfriend," Zoe said from inside the stomach.

"You sure once he's in my main stomach I wont bring him back," Serleena warned Zoe hoping she would say yes.

"Hell yes I'm sure it'll be the only way that abusive jerk would be supporting me and my babies but he'll keep all of us well nourish Serleena," Zoe said happily wanting the revenge that would be so sweet.  
Serleena wasted no time, using the tentacle attached to Zoe's bellybutton she figured out where he lived, and was determine to make no stops until she gets him in her. She spotted the apartment where he lived, she did get many stares, a 7'2 muscular woman with big breast, and a big pregnant stomach will attract a lot of attention. She took the elevator as well as a small woman. Serleena being right behind her she just stared, licking her lips wanting to eat the girl, but Zoe being attached by the tentacle, she can read Serleena's mind and kicked Serleena reminding her to stay on the mission. Serleena let the small girl go as soon as the elevator came to the ex boyfriend's floor she got off the elevator. She noticed a big guy kissing another girl before the girl left and the guy went inside his apartment. She knew that was Zoe's ex boyfriend since she read Zoe's mind.  
She stood right in front of the door and knocked on the door. The guy looked through the pea-hole only to see Serleena's big breast. The guy completely horny opened the door to see who it is only to be attacked and wrapped around Serleena's hand tentacles.

"What is this please don't hurt me just take whatever you want the money is in the shoe box," the ex said in fear.

"I'm here for revenge; you robbed a girl's innocence, knocked her up and left.

"I don't know what you're talking about please let me go," the guy begged.

"You don't remember me," Serleena used Zoe voice to put more fear in him.  
"Zoe," that was all the ex could say before Serleena opened her mouth and took Zoe's revenge.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Serleena of coursed burped after devouring almost two hundred pounds of meat. Serleena than turned her attention to the closet and looked through it. She found a shoe book and she opened the book revealing ten thousand dollars inside. She took the money and walked away with a spare key to the ex's apartment. She walked out the front door getting even more stares than before.

"Serleena thank you so much," Zoe said from inside.

"Anything for you Zoe," Serleena rubbed her belly. She walked into a store and bought a lot of food including a strawberry cake. She walked back into her own apartment standing right in front of the bed. Serleena made her stomach gurgle after and made her mouth grow to force Zoe back out gently. Zoe got up and stared in amazement of Serleena new tall muscular figure.

"Do you like my new figure," Serleena smiled rubbing her still big stomach.

"Oh yes, Zoe said staring in disbelief that Serleena was really hers  
As for Serleena her smile transform more to a hungry-like smile. She picked Zoe up bridal style and carried her to the bedside. She gently put Zoe down and walked over to her side after picking up some cream. She laid down next to Zoe and open up the cream bottle. She gently poured the cream on Zoe stomach after Zoe removed her own shirt leaving on her bra on. Serleena rubbed the cream all over Zoe's big stomach. She rubbed all over as Zoe moaned, as Serleena hands were so warm. After twenty minutes of rubbing Zoe asked Serleena why she was on Earth.

"I came here looking for the light of Zaratha but that's not what I care now," Serleena explained why she is here.

"Than why are you here?" Zoe asked being so naïve. Serleena kissed Zoe in the lips, so passionate it let Zoe covered in green slime but Serleena was not done. She continued to kiss Zoe but worked her way down, passing Zoe's breast and than kissing three times passionately on Zoe's stomach. Leaving Zoe completely covered in green slime.

"Whoopsie I guess I need to clean you up now," Serleena said seductively. As she saw Zoe wanting her so bad. Serleena picked up Zoe bridal style in to the bathroom and she removed the remainders of Zoe's clothes with her tentacles. She than places Zoe in the very warm large bathtub. Zoe felt like a queen besides her own queen Serleena and the warm water was so relaxing. Soon all the slime came off but Zoe's pregnant stomach poked through the water. As Serleena watched and was right beside her love. After half an hour Serleena helps Zoe get out of the tub, Zoe's stomach was still shinning off because of the cream and the water. Zoe was dried off and than again picked up bridal style and naked. This didn't bother Zoe since she was heavily pregnant and like that Serleena was very tall and strong enough to carry her with ease.

"Serleena I'm wondering if you don't mind if you let me sleep on the outside this night?" Zoe asked Serleena.

" alright, Serleena agreed in a childish like manner. Serleena than kissed Zoe on the lips.

"What was that for?" Zoe asked shocked by the kissed but enjoyed it.  
Though Serleena smiled and crawled on top of Zoe, both their large stomachs were touching, Zoe's pregnant belly and Serleena's big fat belly that was still digesting Zoe's ex boyfriend. Serleena than removed every piece of her clothes. Serleena than sprung both of her hands to become tentacles. Wrapping Zoe's hands and feet so she couldn't escape. A worried look appeared on Zoe's face but than disappeared she was scared but she trusted Serleena. She knew Serleena would never hurt her or her babies.

"I did this because I love you and your pregnant baby belly," Serleena told while rubbing Zoe's belly with her right hand.

"Serleena…Serleena yes I love you too!" Zoe responded shocked by the news but tells Serleena her real feelings. A big smile came on Serleena lips and she than French kissed Zoe who was not ready but she enjoyed it as her face was covered in green slime. Serleena long tongue almost went down Zoe's throat. The two big bellied girls that were completely naked started to make real love. The moaning and pleasures lasted for hours as Serleena tentacles became very helpful in this event. Serleena was a woman, not from this earth but she was in love with Zoe and expresses it passionately. As the night became endless as Serleena's and Zoe's screams of pleasure became endless especially since both woman had something in their body's prey or babies it made it more pleasurable. Though eventually both woman passed out from the exhaustion.  
Zoe woke up the next morning still wrapped in Serleena's tentacles but she didn't mind that she couldn't move she was right where she needed to be even if it was wrong it felt good. Zoe's babies started to kick waking Serleena up. Serleena gave Zoe a good morning kiss.

"How was last night?" Serleena asked as her body was still in amaze from it.

"Oh the greatest night of my life Serleena but we need to do this again tonight," Zoe replied with a big smile on her face. As Serleena than so happily kissed Zoe on the lips leaving Zoe's face covered in green slime.

"I think we both need a bath and I think that we should do it together," Serleena said happily as she had feelings for someone she never had.

Serleena was awake as the night was closing to an end. She was laying next to her love and her babies as the two had another amazing night of making love. Serleena than faced her love she turned her hand into her tentacles wrapping around Zoe's pregnant stomach. She thought she would never care for anyone and her she is rubbing the stomach of the only person in the universe she will ever love. She rubbed for a awhile and than fall back to sleep.  
Morning soon came and Zoe woke up first and she felt so happy and the need to use the bathroom. Since she is very pregnant she needs to use the bathroom so much but as soon as she was finished using the bathroom she found something in the closet. She found a special cream that Serleena used on her to make her stomach shine. Zoe grabbed, removed what was left of her close and rubbed the oil cream on her body, mostly her stomach. She walked up and stood naked along side Serleena side of the bed and whispered Serleena's name to wake her up.  
Serleena woke to see herself on Zoe's stomach. She smiled and wrapped her tentacles on Zoe and she pressed her lips against hers. The two went at it like mad a very tall muscular woman making out with a short pregnant one. Serleena and Zoe repeated their events from last night and about an hour later Serleena than gently lifted Zoe with her tentacles. She lifted Zoe up and widen her mouth to swallowed the happily preggo girl.

"UUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRPPPPpPP I missed this Zoe" said Serleena who than rose out of bed. She than went into the kitchen and served herself something to eat so Zoe can eat.

"Zoe we're out of food," Serleena said to her full stomach.

"I'm not surprised you eat like if you're the that's pregnant" Zoe replied to Serleena.

"I cant help it if I eat a lot," Serleena replied a little guilty.

"Let me out and I can go to the store and get some more food," Zoe said.

"I'll drive you," Serleena replied as Serleena let Zoe out and the two got dressed. Serleena drove Zoe to the store and waited in the car as Zoe went in. At the same time across the parking lot two thugs saw Zoe.

"Hey isn't that Zoe Bull's ex girl"? One thug ask the other.

That is her we got to take her she might know where Bull is." the other thug answered. As the two waited for Zoe to finish her shopping and than grabbed her when she was out in the parking lot. They put her in the trunk of the car and drove off. This of all pissed Serleena off as she witnesses the whole thing happen. She followed them to where they drove off. They went into an abandon warehouse, as there were three more guys. They set up a chair and blindfolded Zoe. They sat her on the chair, tied her up and started asking questions.

"Where is bull?" the ring leader asked in a cruel manner.

"I don't know where bull is," Zoe was unable to explain how what really happened to him that he was eaten by Serleena and what was left was in the sewer or apart of Serleena by now.  
Than Serleena drove in drifting her car rapidly. She got out of the car and screamed angrily to let Zoe be free. The five guys just laughed and surrounded Serleena.

"You want to know where Bull is, he is right here Serleena patted her flat stomach," the five guys confused and looked at each other. Serleena turned her index finger into a long tentacle and started wiping the first thug closest to her. As he fall on the ground the other guys than jumped in and tried to attack Serleena. Serleena turned another finger on her other hand into a tentacle and worn off the attack leaving another guy on the floor unconscious. The other three guys stunned by what happened started to back off. One of them tried to run away but Serleena turned her whole hand into tentacles and grabbed the guy. She than pulled him quickly to her wide opened mouth and swallowed him.

"UUrrp next," as Serleena stared at the two cowardly thugs. As her meal ripped opened her clothes. One of the guys than ran up to Zoe and screamed don't come any closer or I'll hurt her. Zoe was scared but she felt something strange happened she felt her fingers become long. To her surprise her fingers started to become tentacles so she than focus all her strength, grabbed the guy who threaten her and swung him to Serleena who opened her mouth very wide. Serleena than turned her attention to the third guy who was on his knees begging. Serleena walked up to him and had her large stomach in the cowards face. She than told him to look at her and she let out a large burp right in his face.

"That's your fate for hurting Zoe," Serleena said as she lifted the coward up and swallowed him to. Her stomach was already down to her knees as she walked up to Zoe and untied her.

"Serleena how could I do that?" Zoe asked Serleena.

"It's the cream I keep pouring on your stomach it can turn humans into something like me but only temporally," Serleena answered. She than grabbed the other two thugs and swallowed them two. Her stomach so big as she had swallowed the biggest meal of her life. Serleena than looked at Zoe.

"Right now im not letting you out of my sight until you're home," Serleena said than lifting Zoe up and swallowed her and placed her in her storage stomach. As Serleena having trouble walking since her stomach now touched the floor having six people in her. Even though she is seven feet tall her stomach was just so massive that there was no way she could fit in her car. She had one way of getting home. She lifted the car up and placed it in a second storage stomach. Her stomach was just so massive now she could barely move in her human form. She changed into her true alien form into all tentacles and flew home. She landed outside her apartment building and spat back up the car. She than walked into her apartment where she laid down on her bed as it squeaked by the pressure of the weight. She looked at her stomach and decided to let Zoe spend the night in there she was very tired. As Zoe was also falling asleep not minding being in Serleena, knowing the thugs is digestion in the next stomach.


End file.
